


怦然心动（中）

by zhuazhua



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua





	怦然心动（中）

沉默6’13”之后：  
巴基不知道哪里来的勇气，大概是想到等这件事过去，自己这辈子都不会再有机会这么近距离接触史蒂夫了。  
他蹬蹬地跳下床，不管史蒂夫一脸迷惑，跑到浴室去锁上门照了照镜子。嗯，发型还好，下巴上光溜溜的很干净——就像史蒂夫的那样，尽管他觉得如果对方试着蓄胡子可能更成熟有魅力。  
然后再刷个牙，抹茶味的牙膏尝起来或许还是有点幼稚，但总比甜牛奶里面的蜂蜜要好些吧？他可不希望史蒂夫把他当成小熊维尼。  
好了，Buck，你可以的！你喜欢了这个男人六年多，现在勇敢点！睡了他！  
史蒂夫已经在外面担心地敲门了，“你又觉得头晕了吗？拜托，说句话啊宝贝儿！  
”宝贝儿？巴基觉得自己的腿脚已经不听使唤了，他深呼吸了两口，猛地打开浴室的玻璃门，搂着史蒂夫的脖子，对着那片用一句“宝贝儿”就把他撩得走不动路的唇瓣，很有气势地啃了上去。

7’22”过后：巴基不知道自己怎么就被抱到了床上，也不知道一脸震惊的史蒂夫是怎么反客为主把他吻得喘不过来气。  
带着巴基一起倒在床垫上的时候史蒂夫终于找回了一丝理智，他好不容易才逼着自己放开了迷迷糊糊的小家伙，他尝起来是清新的抹茶味，嗯，还有一点点蜂蜜的味道，像一只又乖又懵的小熊。  
“别再道歉了，算我求你。”小熊委屈巴巴地开口了，“我主动的。你不是问我还想要什么吗？我想……我想要你。”  
醉酒般的酌红一直蔓延到他的耳根，“要”那个字说得轻轻的，似乎一出口就被史蒂夫凌乱粗重的呼吸吹乱了。  
“哦……”史蒂夫郁闷地闭眼摇了摇头，他真的很想放任自己做点他想做的事，耳边却想起了自己和好友克里斯·埃文斯的对话。

“你和Sebby，哈哈，我自认为是个直男，却也羡慕你们俩的神仙爱情。”他这样说，“我觉得你俩似乎一直都这么甜，我还没细问过你，你们到底怎么好上的？”  
克里斯摸了摸松软浓密的胡子，“其实我们也没那么顺畅。你知道，出演美国队长一：第一位复仇者的时候我们关系就很……可以算有点暧昧了。”  
史蒂夫吐了吐舌头，他的这位朋友事事都要追求完美，只有他谈到这部大家都熟知的电影是会说全名。“你知道，队长和巴恩斯中士的故事……很多人都管那个叫爱情，我和Sebby也这么觉得。因此直到拍完美国队长：冬日战士我们才最终在一起。”  
史蒂夫迷茫地摇摇头，他不明白两者有什么联系。  
“我们得确定那些心跳不是因为武戏而加快的、那些脸红耳热的冲动不是因为导演要求的暧昧动作产生的、对另一个人的亲切感和倾诉欲不只是因为入戏太深、被别人的爱情所打动……”

所以史蒂夫现在犯难了，他不确定巴基想要的是那个受人敬仰的罗杰斯队长，还是除却光环后的他。  
他不介意冒一次险，可他生怕巴基为此受到伤害，他还那么年轻……还在上学呢！  
想象一下吧，这个一时冲动的天真男孩如果在被他占有之后又后悔了，该如何面对自己贴了满屋子的海报？  
别人即使玩了一夜情还能从此一别两宽相忘于江湖，可是巴基根本无处可逃——他的身影和名字在哪里都能看得到！  
他当然很想和这个甜美可爱的小家伙发展一段认认真真的恋情，老天，他泡在浴缸里的时候已经在考虑戒指的事情了，可是巴基如果不愿意呢？他真的知道和他恋爱的风险吗？

“Babe……抱歉，我不能。”他说着慢慢支起了身子，“你知道吗？你知道这会对你有多大影响吗？你知不知道媒体会怎么评价你？你可能几十年都没法从这件事的阴影里走出来。”  
“我不能让这种事发生在你身上，我不能把你推进水里……”

“晚了！”巴基气呼呼地打断他。“我从13岁那年就开始喜欢你了！你的比赛我一场也没有落下过，那些经典的进球我都能背出来！”

史蒂夫叹了口气，“这恰恰是我最担心的，巴基。你喜欢的是‘那个我’，我……我没有他那么好。”  
“你先听我说完！我之前不是……不是没幻想过，你不是一线球星，就是我的一个普通学长，或者邻居家的小儿子什么的，我们从小就是好朋友。我……我想我喜欢的是你的品格，你的人格魅力。”史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛，鼓励他说下去。  
“每次看你打着绷带训练……还有那次，被钉鞋踩到大腿的那一次，我甚至幻想你是个弱不禁风的小豆芽，天天缠着我叫……叫‘巴基哥哥’，需要我看护还需要我帮你找约会对象。但后来我把你照顾得很健康，你只要我一个人……”

他忽然眼圈一红，“我一直把幻想和现实分得很清楚，这些想法没怎么影响我的感情生活。我还能和女孩子们说俏皮话，也从来不去深扒你的私生活……可是你偏偏救了我，你还……还吻了我。”  
他的眼泪开始打转，“我说了我不怪你，我当时开心得快要晕过去了，我生气的是你这样对我却又不肯要我。”  
“你干嘛那么温柔，嗯？你那样抱着我，护着我，不让他们拍到我的脸……你给我盖被子，给我擦头发，还给我做饭……要不是我知道自己的想象力没这么丰富，现在都还以为自己在梦里。”  
他的眼泪终于掉下来了。“晚了，史蒂夫！你现在才想着把我推开，太晚了！我已经在水里了，只有你能把我捞上来。”  
接着他挤出一个有点自嘲的笑容，“好啦，我就是这么个小肚鸡肠的贪心鬼……浅薄、轻浮……我知道你会这么想的，得到了一点点补偿性的特殊照顾就开始把自己当回事了……”  
史蒂夫手忙脚乱地给他擦眼泪，又不住亲吻他额头。“我错了我错了我错了，我不该想那么多。这一点也不轻浮，你一点都不！我喜欢你，真的巴基，我第一眼看到你就觉得可爱炸了！那现在呢？你还……你还，呃……”他有些尴尬，干脆换了个话题，“你能接受……接受我，我是说，不是罗杰斯队长的我，对吗？”  
巴基咬着下唇戳了戳他的额头，“你非要逼着我多说几遍是吧？我爱死你了，满意了吧？”他回忆着自己看过的成人电影，自以为很妖冶地舔了舔嘴唇，殊不知在史蒂夫眼里这分明就像一头刚喝完水的小鹿，让人只想把他欺负得哭出来。  
“你到底还来不来？队长，你要是今天踢比赛累得没劲折腾了，就换我在上面好不好？”不知道害怕的小家伙还在“霸气”地像史蒂夫宣战，没注意到对方的眼神分明想把他吞下去。  
“好啊”，史蒂夫摆出一个甜蜜到人畜无害的笑容，巴基正在惊讶“天呐他不会真的是bottom吧”就被人一口含住了耳垂，不老实的双手顺着他的领口滑下，巴基能感觉到那里立刻激凸了。  
“你的左手不是受伤了嘛……大骗子，你刚才说了‘好啊’的……”  
史蒂夫听他这个节骨眼还在关心自己的伤势，又感动又开心。他坏笑着捏住巴基的下巴，“我是答应你了，但我是个弱不禁风的小豆芽，巴基哥哥得让着我先来。”  
他说着轻轻在对方胸口掐了一把，“轮得到你来享用我，只要巴基哥哥待会儿还有力气。”“当然有了，Stevie……”  
巴基感觉到史蒂夫游走的手明显一滞，“你叫我什么玩意儿？”  
“Stevie……我给小豆芽起的名字……你，你可以粗暴点，我喜欢你粗鲁一点……”  
史蒂夫没再和他啰嗦，他不太确定“粗暴”一点是大概什么样子。歪头努力想了想，忽然一把拽掉了身下人睡袍的腰带。  
“对的Stevie就这样……”沉浸在自己幻想里的小家伙兀自得意洋洋地指挥着，可他很快发现自己的双手被压到头顶，紧接着被那条长长的带子捆了个结实。  
袍子被拉开，没有内衣可穿的年轻躯体一览无遗。史蒂夫叼住他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻研磨着。  
“我看你身上没有二两肉，这里倒还丰满。”他认真地评价，语气就像是在和队员们做赛后战术分析。  
“没有……我又不是女孩子……”史蒂夫应了一声，伸出一根手指在他嘴里轻搅了两下，“你的话有点多，巴基哥哥。”  
“别叫我巴……”史蒂夫忽然把什么东西塞到他嘴里，似乎知道他要问什么，他眉开眼笑地答道：“我的队长袖标，你不是说你最喜欢我吗？最喜欢的东西就应该含在嘴里不是吗？”  
巴基大惊，连忙用舌尖抵着想要吐出来。“别动”，史蒂夫吻了吻他的鼻梁，“咬紧啦，掉出来是要被罚的。”  
他紧接着解下自己的腰带，不轻不重地绕在巴基的双眼之上。然后顺着他的脖子舔到腰胯，紧接着一口含了下去。  
“啊呜……”透过牙冠，男孩发出一声闷在胸腔里的惊呼。史蒂夫的技术其实不怎么样，只知道舔舐吞吐，牙齿收得也不太好，但还是让他头皮发麻，坚持没多久就挣扎着泄在对方嘴里。  
“停一下……我要……脏……”在那之前他吐出嘴里的布片，颤抖着提醒史蒂夫，被绑住的双手尽力去推对方的头。可史蒂夫没放开他，老天，不腥吗他居然咽了下去。  
“你好甜，亲爱的。”尽管知道他现在看不到，史蒂夫甚至颇为色情地舔了舔嘴唇，“全身都甜。”他说着又压在巴基身上，趴在他胸口啃咬，又一面把那个袖标塞了回去。  
“可是你犯规了，让我怎么罚好呢？”“呜呜……不是红牌就好。”史蒂夫在床头柜里扒拉了一番，找出一瓶KY和一盒安全套。  
“不用……”巴基听到他撕包装的声音，红着脸小声要求，“我是说不用安全套，我没有过性经历……放心……”  
“这么不知道保护自己？这个也是要罚的。”史蒂夫又气又笑，轻轻咬了他一口。“少废话……”他说到一半忽然觉得手腕一松，紧接着滑凉粘稠的膏体就被涂到了指尖。  
“自己伸进去，吞下四根手指了我们再开始。”史蒂夫说完就捉住的手腕向身下带去。”

“自己有没有这么做过，嗯？在家看着我的海报有没有这样做过？”刚塞下一个指节，史蒂夫就凑在他耳边轻声问道。  
“没，没有……”  
“你在说谎，我的小熊软糖。”史蒂夫说着猛地把他的手指往里面塞了塞，换来一声颤抖的惊叫。  
“呜呜呜……没碰过后面，真的……”他委屈极了，这个家伙刚才还把他捧在手心里宠着呢，脱了衣服就不认人，呸，不是人了！  
等他终于适应了自己的小半截手掌，史蒂夫忽然把他脸朝下摁在床垫上，捞起湿漉漉的两只小熊爪反扣到背后。  
巴基的手很漂亮，指甲修剪得干干净净，他扯过一张纸巾，替他细细擦干净手指，又拿过刚才扔到一边的腰带从背后绑了个结实的结。  
“哦，看看你自己流水的小屁股，它太爱哭了，把床单都弄湿了。”史蒂夫放开了他的眼睛，巴基一时间有点眼花。  
“把灯关了，关了好不好……”他皱着鼻子哀求。没人能拒绝这样说话的巴基，史蒂夫按他说的关掉了灯。  
“那你得自己坐上来，这可是你说的，你要在‘上面’。”说罢他把软成一滩泥的男孩抱了起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，有一下没一下地用硬得发疼的阴茎蹭着对方。  
“不要了，我不要了……”刚被撑开一点点，巴基就扭动着求饶，“你会把我胀坏的……”史蒂夫也不说话，只是身手抚摸他半勃的性器，又继续捏他的乳尖。  
“你欺负人……”男孩哼哼唧唧地往下挪了半寸，难过地哭了出来。史蒂夫会嫌他幼稚的，连这点小事都做不好。他的手臂被绑在背后，双腿早就酸软得支撑不住，又急又怕，呜呜咽咽地抽噎不止。

“怎么啦？怎么啦宝贝？”史蒂夫在黑暗中听到他抽泣，连忙三两下放开他的手臂，又把湿漉漉的小家伙抱在怀里安慰。  
“你来嘛我又不会……你欺侮我……”  
“不哭了不哭了，你确定……你确定你还想要吗？”  
“哼……你要是敢这时候停下来，我就去找别人……啊”史蒂夫忽然抱着他的腰操了进去，“我说着玩的……呜呜史蒂夫我开玩笑的……”  
“你去找谁？我们该谈谈你找女朋友的事情了。”  
“那时候你都不认识我……嗯唔……不要碰那里……”  
“那也不成，我是Stevie，你得照顾我。”他说到这里自己也掌不住笑了，“宝贝这么容易就被顶到了吗？你的G点好浅。”  
“你不是Stevie……他最乖了……你才不是”。史蒂夫听得好笑，低头封住了他的嘴唇，然后搂着巴基的腰，趁他不备捅到了底。  
“嗯……”男孩从鼻腔里发出一声甜腻又浪荡的呻吟，借着浴室照过来的微光，史蒂夫发现他的双眼在黑暗中茫然长大，无神地望着天花板。他缓缓地在对方甬道里研磨，同时伸手检查他的肛口有没有撕裂，让巴基适应了一小会儿，就开始托着他的臀瓣狠狠抽动。

44分钟后：  
巴基不知道他的队长什么时候才能完事儿，或许要一整场比赛那么长的时间。刚开始他还有力气抱着史蒂夫的脖子，在他动作过于猛烈的时候挠上几道以示报复，很快就只能软绵绵地任人操弄了。  
双腿被大大地分开，小腿软塌塌地搭在对方后背上，随着那人的动作无助地颤动。  
“自己抱着膝盖好不好？”史蒂夫哄道。他乖乖地想要抱住，可是酥软的手臂很快就不听话了，史蒂夫有些得意地叹了口气，把他的两条腿架在肩膀上。  
又过了多久？他哼哼唧唧地承受着过于强烈的快感，头脑昏昏沉沉地不听使唤，直到又一次高潮即将来临的时候被史蒂夫掐住了阴茎根部。  
“啊……”他惊叫着微微起身，想去抚摸自己，双手却再次被攥住压在头顶。  
“乖，你已经是第三次了……不然待会儿会很难受的。”还是那种温柔得要死的语调，仿佛他真是一个哄着幼弟别吃糖的好哥哥。  
“你……你不疼我了……”男孩可怜巴巴地哀求道，他又想哭了。  
“嗯？看来我疼你疼得太轻了。”史蒂夫说着把他翻了个面，该死，他为什么一只手就能做到？他把双手从巴基腋下穿出，扣住他的肩膀，随着向前顶胯的动作按着他的肩头向自己的方向猛力摁动。  
“……”巴基终于明白成人小说中“被肏到叫不出来”的描写或许并非虚言，他真的只能像条搁浅的鱼一样趴在床垫上喘息。  
那个正直禁欲的好队长人设正在他晕乎乎的小脑袋里慢慢崩塌，意识一点点消弭，他似乎只能感受到快感像电流一样通过脊椎，传到四肢百骸。  
不知又过了多久，史蒂夫忽然轻轻推着他 ，离开了他的身体。“嗯？”他勉强睁开眼睛，隐约看到对方正冲着自己的方向站着。  
“我快到了……”史蒂夫的呼吸很粗重。  
“没关系的……你可以……那个，射进来。”他说着乖巧地跪趴在床上，撅起被撞得通红的臀部。  
“呃嗯……”被开发了一晚上的后穴完全没有抵抗，贪恋地含住了入侵者的异物。巴基觉得自己又上当了，不是说好快到了吗……这又有上百下了吧？  
终于被体液触碰到的时候他小小地哀叫了一声，像一只被烫到了的小兽那样手脚并用地想要逃走，却被牢牢地抱住了动弹不得，直到被他贪心的床伴填满，才又一次抽搐着达到了一次高潮。

“我抱你去洗一洗好不好？”史蒂夫起身给他倒了一杯温水，巴基这才发现他连嗓子都叫得有些沙哑了。  
他累得说不出话，轻轻点了点头，然后感觉到身子腾空被架了起来。

“我们什么时候公开呢？我这边没什么问题，现在就可以发一条推特像全世界宣布我追到了世界上最甜的小宝贝。”  
史蒂夫抱着他坐在自己大腿上，撩水替他擦洗沾满自己唾液的脖子。  
“可是你还在上学，我怕这会影响到你。”

巴基忽然鼻子一酸，可能人过于幸福的时候都会有流泪的冲动，比如刚刚穿上婚纱的新娘，比如手术室外得知怀孕的妻子平安生子的新手爸爸。  
他勾起一个甜丝丝的微笑，“随你，我不怕。”他想了想又补上一句，“有你在，我谁都不怕。”  
史蒂夫吻着他湿漉漉的眼睛，“那这样，我就先说我有男友了，等你一毕业我就公布你的身份，好不好？”  
“那你为什么要这么早说自己有男友了？先瞒着不好吗？”  
“……不好，我就是想先显摆显摆！”

5’6”之后：  
习惯晚睡的夜猫子们在被窝里刷出了这么一条推特：  
“我不知道自己积攒了多少年的幸运，才能有幸独占你眼中的星星。”配图是一张鹿的照片，兴奋又羞怯地歪头对着镜头，小蹄子乖乖地并拢在一起。


End file.
